injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot/Suicide Squad
Deadshot/Suicide Squad can be unlocked through his Challenge Mode. Otherwise, he can be randomly obtained from the Suicide Squad Daily Bonus Pack, or as a guaranteed pull from the Suicide Squad Deadshot Early Access Bundle, and the Worst Heroes Ever Bundle. However, obtaining him from a pack will not unlock him for direct promotions. Strategy A very effective and deadly character when used right. His assistance passive will only work with other Suicide Squad characters. When active, his icon will be visible and there will be a laser aimed at the opponent; it will trigger when one character uses a Special and his assist will temporarily disable the opponent's block, allowing his teammate's special to land unblocked. This will only work once per special, when active. The next time it has a chance to become active is when another opponent tags in. If Deadshot's passive is active and Deadshot is tagged in, the passive will disappear. However, if Deadshot is tagged back out, his passive will not necessarily remain active. Deadshot SS Stun B4 Specials.PNG|While tagged out, Deadshot can prevent opponents from blocking specials! Deadshot SS disable opponents block when teammates uses SPs.PNG|A closer look at his symbol as targeted on the opponent. IMG_0525.PNG|A rare chance to STUN on his combo-ender! Deadshot.jpg|His passive allows Deathstroke/Arkham Origins to deal even more damage! For aiming mini-games, Deadshot's possible damages are 100% - 149% - 199% - 250%, instead of the standard 100% - 133% - 166% - 200%, and the max damage zone is 50% larger. Gear Equipping him with the Gauntlets of Azrael and Ra's Al Ghul's Scimitar (especially the latter) is very beneficial, since he has a 3-hit combo ender, thus healing and power draining for more. Interactions Please note that battles are highly situational: this section only mentions cards that have mechanics that, for any reason, are particularly effective with/against, or particularly ineffective against Deadshot. Having a card that "counters" Deadshot does not mean it is always a good choice. Good with *Any of the other Suicide Squad characters. Good against * Static/Prime: Static cannot gain power if a special(s) land unblocked. Countered by *'Superman/Injustice 2': Superman's passive, if active, negates the block disabling assist from (tagged-out) Deadshot. *'Batman/Dawn of Justice': Simply put, Batman could still evade a special from Deadshot's "Unblockable" assists. *'Raven/Prime: '''Deadshot's SP1 can only knock an enemy out on the last hit, therefore making Raven a viable counter to him. *'Reverse Flash: Reverse Flash's infamous passive essentially makes him immune to Deadshot's high-damage specials, as well as unblockable specials from his Suicide Squad teammates. Abilities Here are '''Deadshot's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are Deadshot's support cards and gear. Stats Trivia * His artifacts are: Body Armor, Rifle, Wrist Gun, Monocle and Boots. * Deadshot is the fourth mobile-exclusive character, after Darkseid, Static & The Arkham Knight. ** Deadshot marks the third time chronologically a mobile-exclusive character has been based on other media, the first being The Arkham Knight, and the second being Darkseid/Apokolips. * His character is portrayed by Will Smith in the movie. * The last hit of his combo ender has a small chance to stun, making him the third character able to inflict a status effect on combo-ender that is not mentioned in their passive (the MKX and Mortal Kombat versions of Scorpion can inflict damage over time with their combo-enders). * Interestingly enough, both him and The Joker have the same gear effect, despite being different names. * Deadshot has a partially ranged light basic combo, making him the ninth and latest character to have a ranged combo, after The Arkham Knight, who has a fully ranged heavy combo, Cyborg, whose last hit of his heavy combo is ranged, Deathstroke (ALL versions) who has part of his light basics ranged, and Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/Godfall, and Green Arrow/Arrow, all have ranged combo enders. * His SP1 shares the same name with Cyborg/Prime's SP2, being "Target Acquired". * He has been confirmed for Injustice 2 and his Super Move is the same as his counterpart's in the upcoming console game as shown here (despite the fact that the two Injustice 2 characters have their old Supermoves and not their new ones). * He is the third character to lack a Prime variant, after Scorpion and The Arkham Knight. * He is the only card in the game unable to reach EV10 as Deadshot is never listed as a character eligible for a Gold Breakthrough. * If both him and The Joker Unhinged/Suicide Squad is on your team, and if the opponent has at least one Suicide Squad character on their team, if Joker KOs that character, and if you were able to reach 250% damage on Deadshot's SP2, when the you take control of the defeated character, that character is able to reach up to 250% damage on their special. * He's currently the most expensive directly-promotable character, alongside Killer Croc/Arkham and Batgirl/Arkham Knight taking the title from Superman/Injustice 2. * Previously, he was able to share his passive with other characters that have special attacks involving aiming mini-games (can only occur if Deadshot hits 250% one time on his SP2). This made both The Arkham Knight and Deathstroke/Arkham Origins quite popular once again as it is not only easier to reach their "Sweet Spot" due to the increase of it's size, but the damage of their specials increased as well. However, they both have to hit 250% for both of their respective passives to trigger. * In Version 2.17 (current), the timing of his basic combo has been altered making it very easy to miss his combo ender. It is currently unknown if this was done intentionally or is a bug. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Suicide Squad characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:BLOCK effect Category:Block Disable Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:3-hit combo ender Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Stun Category:Mobile-exclusive characters